imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92
Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92, abbreviated DI-92, is a freeway in the nation of Dragoonasag. It runs about 1,276 miles from Belles Point, Arubio to Jord City, Mylo. It runs through the states of Arubio, Lohana, Carlana, Zinrico, Salviana, Penoshia, and Mylo. DI-92's west end is at Dragoonasag Interstate Route 47 in Belles Point, Arubio and its east end is at Dragoonasag Interstate Route 23 in Jord City, Mylo. Major Cities Traversed * Prescaderna, Arubio * Liberty, Lohana * Carlana West, Carlana * Zinrico City, Zinrico * Longstown, Salviana * Winston, Salviana * LeDoux, Salviana * Jord City, Mylo Intersections with Other Freeways * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 47 in Belles Point, Arubio * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 13 in Prescaderna * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 61 in Liberty * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 48 in Carlana West * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 11 in Longstown * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 23 in Jord City Route description Arubio Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 begins near Belles Point, Arubio. The route runs for about 378 miles (608 kilometers) in this state. Cities in Arubio served by DI-92 are Windmeyer, Prescaderna, and the Hunderts. DI-92 mainly traverses rolling hills and plains throughout its journey through Arubio, and is a four-lane, divided road in rural areas, a six-lane, divided road in Windmeyer, and an eight-lane, divided road in Prescaderna. Lohana Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 enters Lohana just east of the Hunderts. The freeway runs for 278.1 miles (448 km) in Lohana, and it serves such cities as Knuthyn and Liberty. DI-92 is a four-lane, divided road in rural areas and a six-lane, divided road in the Liberty metropolitan area. The eastbound and westbound lanes are separated by a grassy median in rural areas and by a barrier in the Liberty metropolitan area. Carlana and Zinrico DI-92 enters Carlana just east of Filmore. It continues east and serves Carlana West. The eastbound and westbound lanes are separated by a barrier for most of the freeway's Carlana journey. The freeway has four lanes in rural areas and eight lanes in the city of Carlana West. The road runs for sixty-eight miles (109 km) in Carlana. DI-92 enters Zinrico near Heathstown and Talleon. It runs through southern Zinrico and serves Zinrico City. The road runs about 116 miles (187 km) in this state. The eastbound and westbound lanes are separated by a grassy median in rural areas and by a barrier in the Zinrico City metropolitan area. The freeway has four lanes in rural areas and six lanes in the Zinrico City metropolitan area. Salviana DI-92 enters Salviana near Cuttlesville, and it serves the cities of Longstown, Winston, and LeDoux. The eastbound and westbound lanes are separated by a grassy median for the first ten miles and east of LeDoux, by a solid, double line in rural areas in between, and by a barrier within metropolitan areas; the project doing away with the double line and turning the Salviana portion into a divided highway began in late 2011"Changes planned for Salviana roads", published 3 September 2011. As of June 2014, 96 miles of the freeway have been converted. The freeway has four lanes in rural areas, six in the Winston metropolitan area, and eight lanes in the LeDoux metropolitan area. The freeway runs for about 364 miles in Salviana, and roughly parallels the Salviana Turnpike. Penoshia and Mylo DI-92 runs for only five miles (8 km) in Penoshia, traversing the southeastern corner of the state. The road has four lanes and its westbound and eastbound lanes are separated by a grassy median. DI-92 enters Mylo near the Chautauqua Mountains region, and runs along a four-lane road for most of its journey in the state. The eastbound and westbound lanes are separated by a grassy median in rural areas and by a barrier in urban areas. The road gains up to eight lanes in the Jord City metropolitan area. References * 92